dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EvilhariboMadness
Talk Page Start Re: I do remember telling you that you could use him, but you were very rude over it and I admit i was too, but i actually apologized. Getting like that over something is rather ridiculous and it's not the first time you've acted liked that. Anyways, you're still going to run into the same problem, because her and I are sharing jeno. Re I didn't read your owl because quite frankly your words mean absolutely nothing to me, but I can look at my girlfriends talk page anytime I please. If you're going to be as disrespectful as someone said you were on my talk page then I will be disrespectful to you, now never talk to me again or speak another word to me. Again, you don't mean anything to me and I don't even know why I even think about you or give you this time of day, but this will be the last time. Good bye. wow ur talk page is hella qt anyway I'M SO SORRY THAT I'VE REPLIED SO LATE. i got ap exams next week and i'm in a mood to kms lmao mmm so you still stand well in my eyes and ily too and omg i haven't even thought about our wiki in the longest. it was oliv's ship wiki or something like that xD i feel bad bc of the owl above me but i did want to clarify things and like, let you know things from my pov. anyway when i reserved jeno bc lbr he's qt af chase asked me to share almost immediately (i mean it's p obvious why). i'm still on the fence on whether i truly want to use him bc at the moment i cba to finish even one sorting forum but yes, we did work out an agreement that involved him using jeno too. i still feel bad though and if you had asked first i would've said yes (there's other qts too that fit my aesthetic and not enough reservation spots) and even now if you want to share models with anyone else i'm still game for it so like, yeah xD KJ Apa character Lowkey noticed that James Travers is KJ Apa?? And I was just wondering if you knew this or if you talked to Jaye about sharing the character model? :P Just thought I'd bring it to your attention if you didn't already know! <3 User Talk:Blue Butter 17:32, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Blakes n Whitacres n whatnot Yes, hi! So, how interested would you be in a sibling RP? Maybe at The Three Brokmsticks? Just to see where they all actually stand with one another. :P whitacre babies! the history looks really good! would it be okay if i just copied the chenry portion, then added in aurelia's part afterwards where august's is? if you would rather i rewrote my own take, that's totally okay, i get it. it was just very well written. :) �� we was vibin', sharing' music taste, goddamn i miss your aura �� thank you!! :D �� we was vibin', sharing' music taste, goddamn i miss your aura �� Jo fam collective history everything above the line break~ hello do you mind deleting some things for me? Namely a, b, c, d, and e? Thanks! Edit Awards I'm sorry if you already got these, but I'm going around and giving out edit awards! Yep, they're back! :D When you qualify for another edit award, please drop me an owl letting me know that it's time for another award! :) ~ Thistle 04:31, May 22, 2018 (UTC) RP Hey just a reminder it’s your post for Alfie and Elenore Edinburgh Castle <3 03:38, June 14, 2018 (UTC) hi hi oli! its shade/yuri if you remember me huhu, i just wanted to say hi! i hope you're doing well! love u -shade re: i thought you still had finn wtf but yeah, go ahead and use him xD danny oli uHhhh so apparently danny and rosie+probably more of my old chars got deleted and brocky told me baekhyun is in use rn anyway sooo uh. yeap i probably wont be able to bring back danny cri im sorry ;; Shademoon (talk) 13:18, June 16, 2018 (UTC) oh then. yay danny can come back! Shademoon (talk) 13:34, June 16, 2018 (UTC) re thanx nerd <3 and yES let finn Free The Nipple Shademoon (talk) 13:46, June 16, 2018 (UTC) bloop Rosie Myung , if you would please <3 Shademoon (talk) 14:05, June 16, 2018 (UTC) hello Talk:Slytherin Common Room your post btw Joining a probably closed dynamic So, after looking around the wiki and asking lots of questions i decided to join darp and came across your royal uk dynamic. I realize it probably old and creating or adding new chars to it is impossible but, i thought i might ask anyways. It was really intresting to me and i woud love to be apart of it though, i understand if joining isn't possible anymore. Just let me know c: u Darp's not letting me join chat but this is you Gays I don't think I'm going to have the slot I need in order to make Tybalt's mans, so... I think I need to let go of that dib. I'm sorry, bb. >.< Prefects A concept: Pluto teaching Ass-tronomy at Hogwarts???? Sonofapollo Owl Me 14:35, July 22, 2018 (UTC) First Years There's an ongoing RP between the firsties. Feel free to join with yours! :)